SissyGamer
SissyGamer is a user that is one of the women of Spore, being a fantastic creator, and just doesn't give a freakin' care about things. She is enemies with midnight1999(somewhat) and has been involved with many events. She once did mini-lynching, and has joined the Scaffold community. SissyGamer is a helpful person, being able to deal with depression and can help others with problems and glitches. She is smart, and not stupid. She is known as Sissy, and she loves to nonsense post as well. She is a huge fangirl of Undertale, StarCraft, and other games. She also has a crush on the user UlyssesK402 History SissyGamer joined Spore and bought the game on October 30th, 2014 and has started out as actually a decent creator. She began to introduce herself into the online part of Spore a few months later somewhere in April 2015. Sissy has made many friends, and had great times with them. She got better and better at creating, becoming an okay Lung, dragon, mythical creature and adventure creator to this day. When the maintenance arrived, she joined the Sporum on the day that the maintenance began. Ever since, she had gotten better with socializing and that is when her personality was forming into the final form. She likes to speak in no caps, like a little Sans. After the maintenance had ended, somewhere in December 2015 she began to do something called Vault Boy spam. Which was a type of spam, included with the famous mascot Vault Boy from the Fallout games. It was amusing to her, so she kept doing it. It annoyed people most of the time, she finally stopped soon after. She began to Roleplay, in which she had Roleplayed in the past. She created many RPs and joined Dimensional Clash 7.5. There, she became friends with EropsToad, cardiackid, Zandoo, Jawlord and a few others. She had fun doing that, and still is in the Dimensional Clash to this day. She is a kind of popular creator with currently more than 200 subscribers, she creates dragons and lungs most of the time but does create other things as well. Here is a picture of one of her most favorite creations that she made. She also creates robots and mechs. Trivia * Sissy doesn't sleep until like 4 am in the morning, because she has to stay up to keep up with collabs in the RP. * She is always angry. * She likes to troll. * Sissy loves sporn. * she is UlyssesK402's girlfriend * tries to mediate flames war with her boyfriend but always fails * cheated on Ulysses with sharples * Sissy likes to watch videos of Vault Boy violently getting murdered for some reason. * She loves to do jokes. * her favorite movie is the amazing bulk * She likes to roleplay. * Sissy roleplays as Undyne, Flowey, Pikachu, Tyrael, Diablo, Vault Boy, and Mettaton in the DC RP. * She always checks her closet for Zandoo, because sometimes he talks about wanting to do sexual things with her while she is sleeping. * Sissy likes to profit.